Save me from this hell
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Ichigo's step-mother is a woman from hell. Ichigo swears to protect his baby sister from the woman they are forced to call mother. However, Karin refuses to let Ichigo take the pain anymore, so she calls the only one she can think of. GrimmIchi Yaoi Rated M for language, abuse, and possible lemon in later chapters. Sorry, I suck at summaries... Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1: Dark Days

**A/N: **Hello, hello~! I know I should be working on my other fanfictions, but this idea just came into my head and I couldn't get it to go away! Please don't hurt me! –hides behind Ichigo- Anyway, this fic is going to be kind of dark in the beginning, but it will lighten up later, I swear! Also, **Masaki Kurosaki is NOT Ichigo's mother in this! **Well, biologically she is, but the woman in the story is his *step-mother* Another thing, this chapter is just the introduction into the story. The next chapter will **probably **(Not certain) be a little bit before the events in this chapter...

Ichi: What the hell are you doing?

Anna: Explaining the fic.

Ichi: -looks over Anna's shoulder at the laptop- Do you have to torture me? Doesn't Vaerin7 do that enough?

Anna: No. She's one of my favorite authors~! And you can't _honestly _say that you hate her stories, can you? Think of all the sex you get~

Ichi: -coughs- Yeah, well…

Anna: -Hands him a list- Here, you read the warnings. I'm gonna take a nap.

Ichi: -sighs- Fine. Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, possible lemon, and language. This WILL be a GrimmIchi story. And the disclaimer: Annamae2243 Does NOT own "Bleach" or any of its characters. Why the hell else would she be writing fanfictions?

* * *

She sighed, her black hair covering her face as she sat down at her computer desk. It was another one of those days. Her father had come home drunk with lipstick on his collar… again. And, like always, her mother had screamed for two hours, forcing the girl and her siblings to watch. At some point in the woman's rant, the three had managed to get away, unseen by their feuding parents. However, their mother would undoubtedly come up stairs to punish them later. She just wanted it all to end, she didn't care how. She was tired of the constant fights, the unjust punishment, and their hateful mother.

"Karin?" Her brother called gently, opening the door just enough to stick his head inside. She turned around in the computer chair just as a single tear slipped through her heavily constructed defenses. She gasped quietly, roughly rubbing the tear from her cheek as she turned the computer chair back around. But it was too late, he had already seen it. Seven years of building the walls, locking her emotions down until she thought that they would never be reachable, and it was all ruined in that one moment. Surely her brother thought her weak now, just as their mother had told her so many times. Her head fell forward, letting her bangs hide her grey eyes from view as shame coursed through her body. She heard her brother close the door and she, assuming that he was gone, lifted her face. Her body went rigid with shock as she looked up, her eyes meeting her brother's mismatched pair just inches from her face. He was leaning over the chair, his hands braced on either side of her as he stared intently into her eyes. She averted her gaze, not wanting to see his eyes anymore, they brought back bad memories.

_Karin and her sister, Yuzu, returned from their first day of second grade, their short hair pulled back into matching ponytails. She could hear her parents in the living room, but it seemed that they didn't hear her close the door._

_"Go ahead and go upstairs Yuzu. I'll be there I a minute." She whispered, smiling softly when her sister complied. She padded silently down the short entry hall and reached for the handle on the living room door, but stopped when she heard a crash. Bracing herself, she shakily opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a mess. Her mother's favorite lamp was shattered and the bookshelves were overturned. Papers were scattered everywhere. Her mother was yelling at her father, brandishing a piece of the broken lamp like a weapon. _

_ "Mommy, stop it!" The young girl cried, running up to the fighting couple and tugging on her mother's arm. The woman whirled around, letting her palm make contact with the girl's face. A harsh smack echoed in the room as the girl stumbled backwards, tears stinging her eyes. The woman advanced on the shocked girl, swinging the jagged shard of the lamp down to cut her. Before Karin could react, her brother rushed out from the corner of the room where he had been standing, unnoticed and forgotten in the heat of the argument. He pushed his sister behind him, but before he could defend himself the lamp shard slashed down his face. He fell, landing on one knee as he clutched at his injured eye._

_ "Ichigo!" Naomi cried, grasping her brother's hand. Blood seeped through the boy's fingers, dripping onto the beige carpet below them. Ichigo growled, pushing her behind him once more as he glared at the woman before them. Their father came to the rescue, pulling the jagged porcelain from the woman's grasp and rushing the children from the house. He loaded them into the car quickly and sped away, towards the hospital._

Karin shuddered as the horrible memories came rushing back to her. She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, to reveal her brother's worried gaze. His brow furrowed as he pulled his sibling into a hug. Karin stiffened, going still in his warm embrace and he sighed.

"Naomi, you don't have to hide from me." He whispered, "I promised you that I would always protect you, and I meant it. Please, stop locking this away." Karin felt the tears slip unbidden down her face at her brother's comforting words, soaking in to Ichigo's dark grey t-shirt. He stroked her hair gently, rocking her slowly back and forth. After she calmed down she leaned back to look him in the face, gently tracing the scar over his eye. He shuddered, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Ichi-Nii." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder again. The orange haired male chuckled quietly, kissing the top of his younger sister's head.

"Don't be, it was my choice to protect you. Now cheer up!" He commanded as he pulled away, "What would Yuzu say if she saw you like this?"

Karin let a small smile grace her face at the memory of her sister. The girl had died months after Ichigo had gotten the scar in a car accident, leaving the two that loved her most behind. But, Karin and Ichigo knew that wherever she was, she was safe. They didn't have to protect her from the woman that they were forced to call mother anymore, and the girl didn't have to suffer watching her siblings take the abuse that they kept her from.

"You're right, Ichi-Nii." She sighed, a soft smile still on her face. Ichigo grinned, ruffling her hair gently and pulling a noise of protest from her. She laughed quietly, batting her older brother's hand away playfully. His grin softened and he leaned over, kissing the top of her head once more.

"Get your homework done okay?" He sighed, patting her shoulder as he passed on his way to her door. She smiled at him and nodded. His answering grin was lost as he closed her Karin's bedroom door behind him, a grim scowl taking its place. He had promised to protect his sister, and he meant it. He stood silently in front of the girl's door, waiting for his "mother" to come up the stairs. It was silent in the living room, meaning his father had either left or passed out. Neither was good for Ichigo.

Slowly the woman ascended the stairs, a venomous glare pointed in Ichigo's direction. He stood his ground, refusing to look weak in front of the woman before him. He narrowed his eyes, tensing up as the woman got closer.

"Get out of the way, she's first." The woman hissed, gripping his shoulder painfully. Ichigo growled quietly, gripping the woman's slim wrist.

"No. I won't let you hurt her." He answered, determination flaring in his eyes. The woman sneered, switching her grip to the boy's orange hair. She ran a fingernail along his scar, causing the boy to flinch. Anger flashed through his good eye, the cocoa brown turning gold for a few seconds. The other, a beautiful amber color, did the same.

"Then you'll take her punishment for her?" The woman purred. Ichigo nodded slowly, a fierce scowl on his face. The woman smirked before yanking on the teen's hair. Ichigo let out a hiss, but quickly clamped his jaws shut as she dragged him down the stairs. He refused to give the woman the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Little did he know, his sister had heard the whole thing.

Karin pushed away from the door and pulled it open as quietly as she could. There was no way she was letting her brother get hurt for her. She crept across the hall and into Ichigo's bedroom, silently picking up his phone before returning to her own room. She quickly scrolled through her brother's contact list, searching for the one person she knew her brother trusted more than anyone. She pressed the phone to her ear, silently praying that the other would pick up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the other picked up.

"Grimmjow!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, what a depressing beginning. Well, a dark story for dark times.

Ichi: Why do you do this to me? T^T

Anna: Aww -pets- Don't worry, Ichi. It'll get better soon :3

Grimm: Do I get to come in in the next chapter?

Anna: Yup :3

Grimm: YES! Fun with Ichi~!

Anna: Not quite yet, dear. Not quite yet.

Grimm: -Growls and points at readers- PEOPLE! Review so I get my fun time with Ichi faster


	2. Chapter 2: Save me

**A/N: **Ah, thank you for reviewing, my lovelies~! I truly appreciate it, and it has inspired a new chapter! Although, I should be working on my other fics.

Ichi: No kidding! You have 9 fics _besides_ this one that you need to update! Baka!

Anna: Ah, don't be so mean –sniffles-

Grimm: Aw, come on Ichi, don't be like that. She's just excited to have so many reviews on one chapter. –pets Anna's head-

Ichi: -sighs- Fine. Annamae2243 doesn't own Bleach. Obviously.

Anna: Special thanks to my beta, xRememberxMe~

* * *

A comfortable sigh left Grimmjow's lips as he stretched out on his black leather couch. Renji grunted as he came in the room, a plate full of pizza in hand. He glared at Grimmjow, the blue haired male just grinning at him as he tried to find a place to sit. Finally deciding on the floor, the red-head plopped down, narrowly avoiding spilling his soda all over the white carpet.

"I swear if you get soda on my floor, I'll kill you." Grimmjow growled, eyeing the tattooed male. Renji just waved his hand at him, showing that he had heard him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, a smirk back in place on his handsome face. Renji stole the remote from the blue-haired teen, eliciting an annoyed huff. He smirked, flipping to some random movie channel. As the movie started playing Grimmjow's phone began to ring, Three Days Grace's "Break" blaring loudly over the phone's tiny speaker. Grimmjow grinned, that was Ichigo's ringtone.

"Yo, Ichi! What's up?" Grimmjow asked, his grin shining brightly at the ceiling. His smile dropped and he propped himself up on his elbows slowly, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Karin? What'cha doin' with Ichi's phone?" There was a moment of silence as Karin answered before Grimmjow shot up into a sitting position, startling the read-head on the floor. Renji turned around, becoming more concerned as he watched the panic spread on his friend's face.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Don't go downstairs, alright?" Grimmjow growled before snapping the phone shut and pushing himself up off the couch. Renji stood up as his friend launched to the door, hurriedly slipping into a pair of shoes and pulling his jacket from a hanger in the closet.

"What's goin' on, Blue?" Renji asked, jogging up to the panicked male. Grimmjow didn't answer, only grabbed his keys before running out the door. Renji was getting really worried; Grimmjow never blew him off like that. Was Ichigo in danger?

* * *

Ichigo looked up from his position against the wall, slowly raising a hand to wipe away the blood that blurred his vision. The woman had really done a number on him this time. The cut above his eye was still leaking blood, along with a few jagged gashes on his chest. Bruises were littered about his face and torso, a few even scattering down to his thighs. He could feel the blood seeping through his ripped shirt, staining the once-grey material a deep black color. But that didn't bother him, he was used to that. What frightened him was the fact that she was nowhere near done with him, not yet.

She smirked at him, letting her fingers slowly dance across his shoulders. It was gentle, almost as a mother's touch should be. It almost made him believe that she regretted hurting him. Almost. Soon her fingers were replaced with the flat of a knife blade, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine. She turned the blade, letting the smooth edge glide over the skin on his neck before pressing in, oh so lightly. She drew the blade gently across the skin, watching in fascination as a thin line of red appeared in the shallow cut. A cruel smile curled her lips as she moved to stand over him. Pressing the tip of the blade into his shoulder, she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're such a good big brother, taking the pain for your darling little sister. But you won't be here to protect her forever, you know. One day, this knife might just slip a little… too… far…" she whispered, her words trailing off as she pressed the knife deeper into his shoulder. She laughed as she watched him writhing in pain beneath her as the sharp blade pierced through muscle and scraped against bone. Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling the woman and making her jolt the knife in the teenager's shoulder. He ground his teeth, refusing to make a noise; He wouldn't let her hear his pain. The woman cursed and wiped the blood from her hands with the kitchen towel she always kept on hand during their "sessions".

"I'm coming!" She called sweetly as the ringing gave way to someone pounding at the door. She glared down at the boy, the look clearly telling him, 'Make one noise, and I'll kill you.' Ichigo watched her walk down the hallway, moving his hand up to rest on the hilt of the blade protruding from his shoulder. He could hear her talking, her voice sounding sickly-sweet as she addressed the visitor.

* * *

"I'm sorry, boys! Ichigo went out a few minutes ago." The woman sighed, looking apologetic. But Grimmjow could tell, the look in her eyes stated something of all to familiarity. He snarled at her, his cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The fuck he did! Where is he?!" Grimmjow yelled, causing the woman to flinch. Grimmjow was breathing heavily, a fire burning behind his eyes. He hated it when people lied to him, especially when it was about something as crucial as the current situation. He knew Karin would never lie to him, and she _definitely _wouldn't make something like this up. Ichigo was hurt and the woman standing in front of him was to blame. Renji, who'd had the situation explained to him on the way to the Kurosaki residence, was downright growling. He cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling into the silent house.

"Ichigo!" No answer came. The woman sneered at them and opened her mouth to tell them off when a weak voice broke the silence.

"Ren-" Ichigo gasped. The blood loss was starting to affect him, making his vision swim as he tried to stand. He slid back down the wall, choking back a groan as the knife tip slid against the bone in his shoulder.

"Went out my ass!" Grimmjow roared, pushing past the woman into the dark house. He stormed down the hallway, nearly passing Ichigo. The orange-haired male groaned, catching the older teen's attention. Grimmjow felt his eyes widen as he stared down at his best friend, taking in the damage. Even in the limited light, the boy looked pale. Grimmjow knelt down beside him and grabbed his shoulder, hissing when something sliced into his palm. He let go quickly, finally noticing the knife as the sunlight bounced off of the blade.

"Shit! Renji, go get Karin." He commanded, slipping his arms underneath the orangette. He picked the smaller male up bridal-style, careful not to move him too much for fear of agitating his injuries. He grimaced when he felt the wet shirt in his arms, the tangy scent of blood reaching his nose. He needed to get Ichigo out of there, fast.

"Come on, Ichi." He whispered, quickly making his way outside as Renji came down the stairs, a bag of clothes under one arm and Ichigo's book bag under the other. Karin followed close behind him, a bag of her own slung across her shoulders. Renji took the lead, shoving their friend's stepmother out of the way and running to Grimmjow's car. He threw the bags into the trunk and retrieved the blanket that was stored there before sliding into the backseat. He spread the blanket out as Karin jumped into the passenger's seat and waited for Grimmjow to put Ichigo in the car. As soon as the younger teen was lying across Renji's lap, Grimmjow was in the car and speeding toward the hospital.

"Hold on, Ichigo!"

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it! There's chapter two for you, my lovelies~

Ichi: You seem to be in a good mood to have just written this...

Anna: -deadpans- not really, I just want to try and be cheery. My readers don't need to know about my problems.

Grimm: -Nods- Yeah, her psycho mother is her business.

Anna and Ichi: -facepalm-

Grimm: ... Right. My bad. Oh well, review! :3

Ichi: Please do... I need to know what she plans to do to me...


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

A/N: Yo~! I'm back with the next chapter of "Save me from this hell"! I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback I have received in the reviews, I truly appreciate it!Also, I want to give a special thanks to my beta, xRememberxMe . This is quickly becoming one of my more popular stories, and it has barely begun!

Grimm: That's 'cause you're torturing Ichi and I get to save the day ;3

Anna: That's the plan, kitty =3

Ichi: -sighs- I'll never catch a break…

Anna: That's not true~! -pouts- I'm not that cruel…

Ichi: -groans- Fine, Sorry.

Anna: It's fine -smiles innocently- just do the disclaimer and stuff to make up for it

Ichi: Anna doesn't own Bleach, Grimmjow, Renji, Karin, or myself.

Grimm: But I own Ichi~!

Renji: This should be fun...

Grimm & Ichi: Where the hell did you come from?!

Renji: Anna's kitchen

Anna: Of course -_-' OH YEAH! Guys, I had someone ask me (on dA, not here) If this would be GrimmIchiRen or just GrimmIchi... What do you guys want? I've never tried a threesome before, but I'll let you decide! =3

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, his left foot tapping restlessly on the cold tile floor. It had been three hours since the trio had arrived at the Karakura General Hospital with their injured friend, and they were still stuck in the waiting room. Renji approached him, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. Grimmjow grunted his thanks as the red-head passed one to him, immediately taking a large gulp of the scalding liquid. He ran a tired hand through his sky-blue hair, a heavy sigh tumbling from his lips as he glanced at Ichigo's sister. She was curled up against his side, having fallen asleep a mere hour after their arrival at the hospital. He briefly wondered how the hell the girl could possibly sleep in that position as he shifted uncomfortably in the hard hospital chair, casting his eyes down to the floor.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Renji asked quietly, unconcealed worry making his voice waver slightly. Grimmjow tore his eyes from the tile beneath them, fixing his friend with a drained gaze. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah. Ichi's a fighter, he won't go down that easy," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. To be honest, he didn't feel as confident as he had sounded. After all, the teen was in a pretty bad condition when they finally got him to the ER. He had turned a sickly pale, dark shadows becoming evident under his eyes as the tan drained away from his skin. When Grimmjow had picked Ichigo up his skin was like ice, cold and clammy. Just the thought made him feel ill. He leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes slip closed as he fought the nausea that threatened to overtake him.

"Why don't you take her to my place?" He finally said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. When Renji gave him a confused stare he just rolled his eyes, jerking his thumb at Karin's sleeping form. Renji nodded in understanding and got up, moving around Grimmjow to lift Ichigo's little sister into his arms. Suddenly he stopped, a quiet groan escaping his lips. At Grimmjow's questioning gaze, Renji sighed.

"My truck is still at your place."

Grimmjow dug around in his pockets and pulled out his keys, tossing them to the stunned red-head. Renji caught the keys in one hand, all the while staring at Grimmjow as though he had sprouted a second head. He opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Grimmjow.

"Scratch my car, and I'll kill you. Got it?" He muttered, though his tone still held a respective authority. Renji nodded in reply, then taking Karin out of the room, leaving Grimmjow alone in the silent waiting room. Before long a nurse walked into the room, stopping in front of him. He looked up into her smiling face with a scowl. She motioned for him to follow her and he stood, doing as he was directed. She led him to a room, opening the door quietly and ushering him inside. Ichigo was laying on a bed in the middle of the room, looking far too pale in the snow-white sheets. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he moved to stand next to the bed, letting his eyes run over the younger teen's body. He was covered in bandages, some already beginning to become stained with red. He pulled up a chair and sat down, letting his head rest on the mattress beside his friend.

"Ichigo..." He sighed as he let his eyes slip closed, succumbing to the sleep that had been pulling at him for the past few hours.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, immediately snapping them closed again as the harsh sunlight assaulted them. He slowly reopened his good eye, keeping the other more sensitive eye tightly shut. He took in his surroundings as he got used to the light, noting that everything was white. Before long, the smell of antiseptic hit him and reality sunk in. He opened his bad eye as he sat up, hissing in pain as the movement jarred his injured shoulder. Placing a hand on the freshly-bandaged wound, he took a brief moment to wonder how he had ended up in the hospital. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the room door open.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin cried, running to the side of the bed. She crawled up onto the mattress, gently pulling him into a hug. He hugged back, pulling away after a few seconds with a gentle smile. Karin swiped at her eyes, stubbornly trying to hold tears at bay. Ichigo chuckled, running his hand through her black hair tenderly.

"What did I tell you, Karin?" He asked, his voice scratchy and deep from sleep. The girl let out a loud sniffle before burying her face in her brother's uninjured shoulder. Ichigo rested a gentle hand on her head, petting her hair as she cried. The door opened again, revealing his two best friends. Renji grinned widely at him while Grimmjow offered a feral smirk as they entered the room, though something was different in their eyes. He smiled weakly at the two standing in the doorway, his forehead knitting in nervousness. He looked back at Karin, pulling her back to wipe away her tears. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door which was pushed open to reveal a kind looking woman with short, silver hair. She smiled at Ichigo as she crossed the room.

"Well, it's good to see you awake! My name is Isane Kotetsu, I've been looking after you. We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up!" She exclaimed, getting closer to check Ichigo's vitals. After she was through with her tests, she backed away once more.

"It seems that you're in good shape, Kurosaki-san. As soon as Unohana-sensei checks you over, you should be released." She told the boy with a smile. Glancing at the two in the door, she smiled knowingly and turned to Karin. "Karin-san, are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." Karin mumbled, hugging her brother one last time before sliding off the bed and following Isane out of the room. Ichigo let his gaze drop, suddenly taking an interest in the stark white sheets as his friends advanced further into the room.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, gently sitting on the edge of the teen's bed as Grimmjow sat on the other side. Ichigo slowly looked up, but still refused to look either of them in the eye. Renji frowned, his tattooed eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"How long has this been going on, Ich?" He asked quietly, his russet colored eyes searching the younger teen's face. Ichigo finally made eye contact, mismatched eyes boring into Renji's own.

"Since mom died, though it's gotten worse recently." He murmured softly, shifting his gaze to Grimmjow. The larger male slowly laid his hand atop Ichigo's, giving what support he could. He smiled, though it was strained, trying to encourage the orange-haired teen.

"Why didn't you just take Karin and leave?" He wondered. Ichigo looked down, staring at the bed sheets with renewed interest. Grimmjow squeezed his hand gently, a silent push to go on. Ichigo took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"I...I didn't want to leave dad. I know he's never there but I still love him, and I know Karin does, too. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone with that wretched woman! Besides... We had nowhere else to go," he barely whispered the last part, his eyes stinging with tears that he refused to shed.

"Ichi, you could've stayed with one of us." Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I didn't want to drag you into it. I was afraid that she would come after you, too. I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt because of me..." He trailed off, switching his gaze from Grimmjow to Renji worriedly. Grimmjow pulled the younger into a hug as Renji rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Don't worry about that, Ich. We can take care of ourselves! That bitch of a step-mother isn't gonna take us down," Renji growled. Then he leaned back, putting a finger to his lip thoughtfully when Ichigo peeked one eye at him.

"I just realized... You've got an evil step-mother. Cinderella!" Renji chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Ichigo let out a small laugh of his own as he pulled back from Grimmjow's embrace.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to call you princess from now on, right?" The red-head grinned, a mischievous glint in his wine-colored eyes. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo growled, though his eyes displayed no true malice. Renji's grin grew even wider.

"No can do, your majesty." He answered, sliding off the bed only to take a dramatic bow. Ichigo picked up the nearest object, a box of tissues, and hurled it at his friend. Renji yelped, falling flat on his ass as the box made contact and sending the other two teens into a fit of laughter. As the laughter died down, a quiet voice caught their attention.

"It's nice to see you doing so well, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Unohana-Sensei was a kind woman with long, dark hair that was pulled into a braid. She quickly checked Ichigo over and told him that he was fine to leave the hospital. He thanked her, a small smile on his lips as she left the room. Grimmjow gathered all of his belongings while Renji went to fetch Karin.

"Yo, Ichi. You're stayin' with me from now on, got it?" The blue-haired teen asked, glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. It looked like Ichigo was about to protest, so he interrupted him. "I've got plenty of room for you and Karin. I don't want you livin' with that bitch any more."

"Alright." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his injured shoulder gently. Grimmjow smirked as he and Ichigo exited the hospital room.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

A/N: There we go~! Chapter 3 is finite! I tried to make this one a bit longer, but I don't know... Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated!

Grimm: Come on! When do I get my fun time with Ichi? DX

Anna: Soon, my dear. Soon.

Ichi: O.O How soon?

Anna: -sighs- as soon as you get better, Ichi.

Ichi:...

Grimm: Review! I want my Ichi!

Renji: Idiot -_-'

Anna: And don't forget to tell me, GrimmIchi or GrimmIchiRen? =3


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

**A/N: **Alrighty, lovelies~ This chapter is where the feelings begin to be discovered. I shall count the votes for now to tell you what pairing this shall be.

GrimmIchi: 6

GrimmIchiRen: 6

So... Not sure where to go with this XD Perhaps I shall just let the story take on a life of it's own, ne?

Renji: Damn…

Grimm: *Growls* I don't fucking share!

Ichi: *sighs*

Anna: *pats Ichi's shoulder comfortingly*

Ichi: Anna Mae 2243 does not own Bleach, Renji, Grimmjow, or Myself.

Anna: AH! *Smacks palm with fist* Before Forget, I need to ask you something, my dear readers. I'm in a bit of a tough spot trying to figure out what to do with this story, so I've been considering working on a chapter for one of my other stories after this one. It won't take me long. But I need to know, what do YOU want? Should I work on getting out a new chapter of:

**Save me from this hell (Last updated )**

**Hollow (Last updated 6/1/2012)**

**Orange (Last updated 9/13/2012)**

**Blonde Kitsune (Last updated 5/30/2012)**

**Memories (Last updated 6/12/2012)**

**My 100 themes challenge (Last updated 2/24/2013)**

I'll let you decide.

* * *

Grimmjow pushed the door open, jogging out to his car and dumping Ichigo's bag into the backseat before moving around to open the passenger door for Ichigo. The orangette slid in and Grimmjow shut the door for him, earning a smirk from Karin as she dropped into the backseat of the car beside Renji. He just scowled at her as he rounded the front of the truck to slide into the driver's seat. He started the truck, glancing over at the teen beside him. As Grimmjow pulled out of the hospital's parking lot, he couldn't stop the grin that split his face. Ichigo was coming to live with him and it excited him, almost enough to make him forget why Ichigo needed to leave his own home in the first place. Almost. His grin dropped, quickly being replaced by a scowl as he thought of the wretched woman that Ichigo had been forced to live with for so long. He glared at the road as he drove, going through several murder plots in his head. He nearly jumped when Ichigo spoke, but stopped himself just in time.

"Uh, Grimmjow? Weren't you supposed to turn back there?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, glancing at the older teen. Grimmjow cursed quietly, shaking his head as he turned down the next street. Ichigo continued to watch him, his expressive eyes revealing concern. Grimmjow glanced back over to him, grunting in response to the look he was receiving.

"What?" He asked, trying not to bite the younger teen's head off. He couldn't help it, whenever someone stared at him it pissed him off. He blamed it on years of people staring at his hair. Ichigo smirked and shook his head, directing his gaze to the window as his surroundings began to look familiar. Grimmjow grinned at him, slowing the car as he neared his home. The house was a moderately sized two story home, painted a light blue with white accents. The only thing that really set the house apart from the ones around it was the electric blue Harley that sat in the driveway, gleaming in the sunlight. Grimmjow grinned at the sight, that was his baby. He pulled into the driveway, careful to put plenty of distance between the car and the motorcycle. He shut the vehicle off, hopping out and jogging around the front of the car to open Ichigo's door once again. Renji grabbed Ichigo's bag, slinging it over his shoulder before trudging up to the front door, shoving the spare key that Grimmjow had given him into the lock with a grunt. Karin followed close behind the redhead, jogging to her guest bedroom and collapsing on the mattress. Grimmjow and Ichigo lagged behind, Ichigo examining the Harley in the driveway with awe.

"This is awesome." He breathed, letting his hand ghost over the warm metal. Grimmjow grinned, feeling his chest swell with pride at the praise. Ichigo had never gotten to see the bike before; Grimmjow was determined to keep it a secret until he finished working on it. A silver panther was painted on teh side of the bike, making Ichigo grin.

"Let me guess, you named it-"

"Pantera." They said in unison. Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow had always had an obsession with that name while they were growing up. Why, he would never know. Grimmjow draped an arm over the younger male's shoulders, gently leading him away from the Harley and into the house.

* * *

"-And this is gonna be your room." Grimmjow explained, opening a door near the end of the long hallway. The room was painted a steel grey color with silver trim. All of the furniture was black and the curtains were also a silver color. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo looked around the room in awe. It may not have had any decorations, but the room still seemed elegant (If anything in Grimmjow's house could be called such). Ichigo plopped down on the bed, messing up the dark grey comforter and silver sheets in the process. Renji had already dropped Ichigo's bag off in the room, insisting that he needed to go home before his parents killed him. Ichigo grinned at the ceiling and Grimmjow chuckled, moving to sit next to the younger teen on the disheveled bed.

"So I take it you like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Ichigo nodded as he sat up, throwing an arm around Grimmjow for an awkward one armed hug. Grimmjow hugged him back, careful to avoid the arm that still rested in a sling. He wouldn't normally let anyone hug him, but Ichigo was different. Grimmjow felt that he had to be careful with him, to protect him, though he knew that Ichigo was capable of holding his own. It was just... instinct. He felt a flush starting to creep up his neck.

"I'm gonna go order dinner for the three of us." Grimmjow muttered, pushing himself off the mattress. Ichigo nodded, not sensing the turmoil that Grimmjow's thoughts had become.

* * *

_'What the hell is this?' _Grimmjow thought, snatching his cellphone from the kitchen counter where he had left it. He didn't like this feeling, but at the same time he did. He wanted more, and it centered itself around Ichigo. His fiery, brave, idiotic best friend. _'What the fuck do I do?'_

With a sigh, he started dialing the number to his favorite take-out place. He couldn't cook for himself, he scoffed at the very thought. He had been living on take-out since he had moved out of his parents' house a year before.

_'I wonder if Ichigo cooks?'_ He mused as he held the phone up to his ear. With a shrug he sat down, waiting for them to pick up. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, they should have answered by now. The little restaurant didn't pick up, causing the blue haired teen to growl at his phone. He threw the useless little machine down on the counter and glared at his calender. Suddenly, it clicked. The shop was closed on Saturdays, which was today's date. Grimmjow groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back. A small chuckle caused him to jump, making him turn and glare at the offending teen. Ichigo stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning his injured shoulder on the door frame.

"No luck?" He asked pleasantly, stepping casually up to Grimmjow's refrigerator. Grimmjow grunted his answer, watching the orange haired teen move around the kitchen. With a sigh, the younger male pulled three packs of instant ramen from the cabinet he stood at.

"This'll have to do for tonight." He muttered with a scowl, grabbing a kettle from the same cabinet. "You, sir, are going to the store tomorrow. There's no way in hell I'm eating take-out every night." Grimmjow snorted.

"Who said I have to take orders from you, brat?" He asked teasingly. His words were met with a mismatched glare.

"I could always tell Renji about that time you-" Grimmjow quickly cut the orange haired teen off.

"Alright, alright! Fuck, you can be such a bitch, Ichi." He groaned. Ichigo just smiled at him as he placed the now full kettle on the stove top.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **So, there's chapter 4 =3 I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to post, I had a crap ton of school work to do. My Beta didn't look over this one, I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as I could. Sorry, sweetie, I promise you'll get the next one! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Ichi: Damn, Grimmjow why the fuck do you only have instant ramen?!

Grimm: *pouts* That's the only thing I can cook...

Ichi & Ren: *Sigh*

Anna: It's okay, Grimmy! I'll cook for you!

Grimm: *Hugs Anna* At least someone is nice to me.

Ichi: *Rolls eyes* Please leave a review, your comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: What the hell?

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! How are ya? It's been a while, ne? Anyway, I received a couple more votes, and the pairing has been decided as GrimmIchi. Anyway, if you guys want, I can do another story after I finish this one that's GrimmIchiRen =3 But, for now I have a crap ton of stories to update. I may start taking requests after I finish them, though! Also, I'm going to end up rewriting some of my older stories. I got this really great review from someone (They don't have an account, but meh). They really made my day! It made me feel wonderful to know that I have loyal readers out there that have read more than one of my stories :D Though, it feels great to have you guys read any of my stories T^T I'm just so grateful to you guys!

Ichi: *Pats Anna's head* Enjoy it while it lasts.

Anna & Shiro: *Glares*

Grimm: *Shrugs* Just keep writing, shorty.

Anna: 'M not short! DX

Shiro: You are ta us. =3

Anna: You guys are mean *pouts*

* * *

Ichigo looked up when the door to his room opened, spotting Grimmjow standing in the doorway. He smiled at the taller male, gesturing for him to come in. Grimmjow did just that, sauntering in the room with a smirk.

"What's up, Grimm?" He asked, slightly confused. Grimmjow didn't really have any reason to be in his room in the middle of the night. That being said, Ichigo didn't really mind all that much. Grimmjow made it to the bed and shoved Ichigo until the smaller male turned onto his side, slipping under the blankets beside him when there was enough room.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes, but did nothing to try to move the older teen.

"Fine, you big baby." He yawned, stretching lightly before closing his eyes to sleep. Before long, Grimmjow's hand slowly started moving up Ichigo's stomach to his chest, rubbing gently. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?!" He hissed, trying to stay quiet to avoid waking his sister. Grimmjow flipped him onto his back and knelt above him, a predatory smirk adorning his shadowed features.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while, Ichi." He answered the teen's flustered question before leaning his head down so their lips met. When Ichigo didn't respond, Grimmjow became more persistent, using his tongue to pry Ichigo's lips apart. The smaller male let out an indignant whine which was muffled by Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow let his tongue explore the younger teen's mouth before coaxing his tongue to dance. Soon, they broke apart for air.

"Karin will hear us you idiot!" Ichigo panted, earning a quiet laugh from Grimmjow. Ichigo scowled at him, crossing his arms petulantly.

"That's what you've been worried about this whole time?" Grimmjow whispered. "Well, I guess we'll just have to be quiet." With that he let his hand slip underneath Ichigo's shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath. Ichigo let out a low whine as Grimmjow's hands roamed his body. Grimmjow lowered his head to nibble on Ichigo's neck, slowly lifting the younger male's shirt. He broke away just long enough to pull Ichigo's shirt over his head before returning to Ichigo's neck and letting his fingers circle his perked nipples. Ichigo bit into his wrist, trying to muffle the sounds of his pleasure. With a grin, Grimmjow moved down Ichigo's body, taking a nipple into his mouth as his hands played with the waistband of Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo arched up into the other's mouth, trying to get more of the sensations that were slowly driving him insane.

"Grimm…" he whimpered, looking at Grimmjow with pleading, mismatched eyes. Grimmjow smirked against the skin of his chest, letting his hand dip into Ichigo's boxers.

* * *

"Ah!"

Ichigo woke with a start, the last remnants of his dream fading slowly. _'Did I just have a wet dream about my best friend?'_ He asked himself, horrified. He had always known he was gay, but he never had these dreams about Grimmjow. He looked at his lap and groaned, seeing the tented sheets. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom across the hall, being careful not to make any noise. After locking the door he leaned against it and let his hand find its way to his raging arousal. He clamped his teeth together, unable to muffle the sounds that escaped with his injured arm. He slowly pumped his erection, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip closed. Images of Grimmjow flashed unbidden across his mind and he came… hard.

"Shit." He hissed, letting his head thump onto the door.

* * *

Grimmjow sat up in his bed, listening intently for any noises. He could have sworn he heard Ichigo a moment ago, but he didn't sound right. He heard a door open, followed by the bathroom door slamming shut. With a frown he got up and made his way to the stairs, worried that Ichigo had opened one of his wounds somehow. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the first floor and jogged down the hall. He heard a thump when he got to the bathroom, making his forehead crease in worry.

"Ichi, you okay?" He asked, knocking on the door. He heard a gasp and some shuffling before the bathroom door opened.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Ichigo stuttered as he closed the door behind him. Grimmjow raised a fine blue eyebrow, but decided not to question it.

"I heard you get up and though you might've hurt yourself somehow." He explained gruffly, looking away as a soft pink tinted his cheeks. Ichigo smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream is all."

"A nightmare?" Grimmjow asked quickly, growing concerned again. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, just weird." He sighed, running a hand through his orange spikes nervously. Grimmjow nodded and ruffled Ichigo's hair, making Ichigo's pulse race

"Night!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Ichigo standing in the hallway with a hand over his pounding heart.

* * *

_'Why is he affecting me like this?'_ Ichigo thought as he closed the door to his bedroom. His heart was still racing from Grimmjow's simple affection in the hallway. He climbed into bed, thanking every deity he knew that it was dark in the hallway as his blush finally died down.

_'What the hell is this?' _

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I finally updated =D I know it's been forever -_-' Sorry... I've been put on restriction again, so updates will still be kinda slow, but I hope this'll satisfy you for a while...

Ichi: What the hell do you do to get put on restriction all the time?

Anna: *shrugs* My mom punishes me for random things...

Grimm & Ichi: *hugs*

Anna: =D I feel loved

Grimm: Review, will ya?


End file.
